Um sábado qualquer
by Menina Emilia
Summary: Felicidade não é o destino, é o caminho.


A casa estava completamente vazia, mas longe de estar silenciosa e quieta, a janela batia no ritmo do vento frio, ela levantou da cama devagar e andou até o lado oposto do quarto para fechar a janela e voltou a penumbra de antes, satisfeita ela deitou de novo na cama e tentou se concentrar no livro.

Dali de dentro ela não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas já tinha passado o dia inteiro apenas fazendo isso: lia, se deixava levar por pensamentos, e de tempos em tempos levantava para fechar a janela.

Leu as primeiras frases daquela página, quebrou um pedaço da barra de chocolate que estava do lado do livro e colocou na boca. Não agüentava mais aquele dia, que horas seriam agora? Duas, três da tarde? Ela olhou para o relógio, já eram cinco horas.

Queria, por Melin, que aquele sábado acabasse de uma vez. Talvez preferisse até estar no ministério, lá pelo menos tinha gente e não um quadro que ao menor barulho começava a xingar alguém que já havia morrido.

-Se concentre Nymphadora – ela disse para ela mesma com a voz um pouco rouca por estar muito tempo sem falar.

- TRAIDOR, ABOMINAÇÃO, VERGONHA DA MINHA CARNE! – Tonks escutou os berros vindos do andar de baixo.

-Não... – ela resmungou enquanto pegava a varinha em cima da mesa – o que raios acordou essa velha agora?

- ESC"RIA. NOJENTOS. PRODUTOS DA SUJEIRA E IMUNDICE.

Ela desceu as escadas correndo, saltando de dois em dois degraus.

- ABERRAÇ'ES, SUMAM DESSE LUGAR.

-Ai que chão frio. _Lummus!_ – o feitiço iluminou a sala e ela levou um susto – Remus? O que você...

- QUEM PERMITIU QUE VOCÊS ENTRASSEM NA CASA DOS MEUS PAIS...

Finalmente Remus fechou a cortina e o quadro se calou, com um aceno de varinha ele acendeu as luzes do corredor e Tonks imediatamente mudou a cor dos seus cabelos para azul berrante. Então Lupin cumprimentou-a:

-Boa noite, Nymphadora. Te assustei?

Ela não conseguia falar, não conseguia pensar, estava muito frio ali! Ela tinha feito um feitiço que mantinha a temperatura agradável no quarto e estava apenas de blusão, descalça. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que estava frio, muito frio.

- É-T-o-n-k-s!!!- ela disse tremendo de frio.

Ele olhou para ela e a viu tremer, mas ainda assim não pode deixar de pensar em como ela estava linda.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo – ele tirou a capa surrada que usava e colocou nas costas dela - Vamos eu te levo lá pra cima – e passando um braço pela cintura dela a acompanhou escada a cima.

Ele a levou até o pequeno quarto que ocupava e sentiu o ar quente reconfortante. A janela ainda fazia barulho, o quarto ainda estava na penumbra e a barra de chocolate em cima da cama pela metade.

Ela tremendo menos andou até a cama e sentou, fechou o livro colocando-o no colo e apontou para que ele se sentasse.

- Porque você mudou?– ele perguntou ignorando o convite e ficando em pe na frente dela.

-Mudei o que? – ela tinha largado de novo o livro e encolhia as pernas quase enrolada na capa dele.

-O cabelo, o rosto, os olhos... Você estava mais bonita do outro jeito.

Ela sorriu, mas não mudou de aparência. Ofereceu a barra de chocolate para ele. Remus fitou-a por alguns instantes na esperança que ela ainda fosse mudar para a imagem anterior, mas depois aceitou o chocolate e se sentou do lado dela.

-Estava lendo no escuro? – ele perguntou e deu outra mordida no pedaço de chocolate.

Tonks apenas fez que sim com a cabeça displicentemente.

-Isso faz mal.

-Tudo nessa casas faz mal, Remus. – ela falava em um tom nostálgico. - Todas as lembranças que ela me trás, a idiota da minha tia-avó gritando, aquela tapeçaria maldita.

- Ela também me trás lembranças, Nimp...Tonks

Ela ia falar algo, mas de repente parou, com certeza se era ruim para ela, era bem pior para Remus, esse pensamento fez com que ela se sentisse egoísta. Abriu e fechou a boca para falar, mas percebeu que não tinha nada que pudesse considerar bom para falar.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem, eu acho... –ele começou ao ver a reação dela – Sirius morreu defendendo o que ele acreditava e ele passou a vida toda lutando para poder fazer isso. Assim como James morreu defendendo Lily e Harry, eles eram a vida dele, você entende?

Tonks apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e deixou que Lupin continuasse a falar.

-E Lily, ela era simplesmente maravilhosa, e ela salvou Harry com o seu amor, acho que nunca vou conhecer força maior do que a dela. Eles estão em paz, não sei aonde, não perco meu tempo pensando nisso, mas sei que eles estão em paz. – ele ficou por um tempo calado – e eu estou aqui, nessa casa, com essa guerra pronta para começar.

A janela abriu rangendo e iluminando o quarto novamente, Tonks e Lupin apertaram os olhos, ele pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço para que a janela fechasse de novo.

Ela poderia ter pensado que o feitiço resolveria os problemas dela desde a hora que acordou, mas estava completamente absorta em pensamentos, observava o rosto de remus, sua expressão triste e mesmo com toda aquela tristeza poderia ser uma pessoa tão maravilhosa.

-E você gostaria de estar com eles. – ela afirmou

Era lógico que ela ia pensar isso, ele a fez pensar isso, mas aquilo era tudo que ele queria, estar perto dela desse jeito, com guerra ou sem, queria estar com ela. Mas ele não podia falar isso, ela não merecia um lobisomem. Ele não falou nada, ficou silencio por algum tempo e ela voltou a falar.

-Mas não esquece Remus, que você tem a mim – a voz dela não passava de um fiapo de som deslizando no ar – e eu não estou pedindo que seja recíproco ou que você me faça feliz, estou pedindo apenas que você não se esqueça.

Quanto terminou de dizer isso seus cabelos tinha mudado, eram pretos ondulados e chegavam até o fim das costas, seus traços com a beleza e a altivez dos Black, seus olhos cinzas brilhavam de medo. Lupin olhou para ela completamente fascinado.

-É recíproco Nymphadora, com toda a intensidade - ele falava a encarando, mas parecendo confuso – e eu não vou esquecer, mas eu não posso faze-la feliz. Não como você me faz apenas por sorrir. Não sou o tipo da pessoa que trás felicidade para aquelas que me cercam, desculpe.

Ele levantou e saiu andando devagar pela porta. Tonks simplesmente olhou, a janela abriu novamente entrou uma luz avermelhada do por do sol, ela levantou e com toda a raiva que sentia puxou a janela que bateu fazendo um estrondo.

Lupin voltou, "assustado com o barulho provavelmente" pensou Nymphadora, mas não era, ele veio a passos largos e rápidos sem dar a menor importância com qualquer coisa que estivesse à volta deles, agarrou pela cintura e olhou-a nos olhos. Depois pareceu se acalmar, pareceu se arrepender, pareceu que ia chorar.

-Te amo Nymphadora – a voz dele não era muito alta agora também.

-Te amo Remus – ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Ele a beijou delicadamente, ela correspondeu a mesmo modo. A janela abriu, a luz avermelhado do sol invadiu o quarto, o vento gelado bagunçou os cabelos deles e grudou a blusa de Tonks ao corpo dela. 

Mas era como se o mundo tivesse parado.

* * *

**N/A:** Brigada ao Edu por betar, te adoro cara!

A Kath pelas sugestões.

E Sorvete... Remus/Tonks 4ever! Beijos menino!


End file.
